connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hallo-Effect
The Hallo-Effect is a mini series that centers around Chuck Connex and Harvard. This is a caught on film styled series and is considered the first in the series to heavily focus on that. The series was set in three parts. Plot: The Connex residents loose their power and paranormal things start happening around the house. With Chuck and Harvard left to watch over the house for any paranormal sightings, Agent Zene decides to look for power leaving the two alone. Chuck discovers the Necronomicon and decides to record his adventure with Harvard. He tells the viewers at home that they'll document any activity of ghost whatsoever, even if there isn't any ghost to begin with. Harvard and Chuck reunite with each other as they plan to use two separate cameras so they can both document they house separately. The two find nothing as they begin to look around the house. Harvard checks the Connex Cave and finds nothing until he finds a mysterious sketch mannequin on the floor. With no recollection of its existence, Harvard decides to get out of the room until the doll attacks Harvard. Chuck comes to check up on Harvard and Harvard begins to tell him to get rid of the doll who was the ghost the entire time. Chuck doesn't believe until the doll vanishes. Harvard tells Chuck they have to leave immediately to the Connex Watchtower. Once they get ready to run out the door, they discover that the front and backdoors have locked the two inside with the evil entity. Locked inside, Harvard decides to look for weapons in order to defeat the ghost while Chuck stays upstairs to tell his audience about their crisis. Chuck is distracted and gets pulled away inside his closest. Harvard comes back to find Chuck missing, only to find the Necronomicon laying on Chuck's bed. When he hears Chuck "call for help", Harvard runs into Koob73's old room only to find that it was a luring trap created by the ghost. Failing to get out of the room, Harvard decides to use the book against the ghost. Reading out lines from the book translating it from the language Billow, the ghost is sent back to hell. Harvard hears Chuck again, this time, the real Chuck Connex's voice. Harvard saves Chuck and they both decide to find out what the Necronomicon is doing in their house. The electricity comes back and Chuck decides to make a reaction video while Harvard studies to book of death. With the day saved Chuck is concerned about the magic that Harvard used against the ghost. With the dark magic released from the book, the magic can pop up anywhere, creating chaos and even creating other sorts of evil. Chuck decides to look at the book one last time and finds out in one of the transcripts, he notices that there are certain individuals that seem to be coming back from the dead such as Spectra Helioticity and Billow. Chuck decides the best way to solve this mystery is to get the help from Billy Austin, an Initiative member who possess half man half demon powers. Category:Web Shows/Movies Category:Non Canon